The Star Crossed Lovers of District Four
by jessobsessed19
Summary: Laurel and Fir were in love long before both their names were drawn at the Reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. An alternative first book. No Katniss or Peeta but please read and review! My first fanfic so I could use some helpful criticism! Thanks!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

His dad and my dad were on the same fishing boat and our moms worked the same packaging factory so it was inevitable that we would meet each other. I remember exactly how it happened back when I was nine years old. I was sitting on the dock, waiting for my dad's boat to come in. It was his birthday, and I wanted to bring him a shell I had found him a few weeks before. The sun was blazing down on my already tan skin and my blonde hair was rippling in the wind. I had my feet hanging over the dock trying to get them to reach the water so I could splash. It was summertime, and it was a particularly hot day so just sitting there was making me sweat. I thought I was the only one there, until I heard someone else come running up behind me. It was him. I had seen him around the District before, he was in my grade and I knew our parents worked together, but I had never talked to him before. He sat down next to me and put his feet in the water. They barely fit, but I remember being jealous that he could reach the water and I couldn't.

Hi," he said to me squinting from the sun.

"Hi," I replied.

"My name is Fir," he told me.

"Mine's Laurel."

"Your dad works on my dad's boat right?" he asked. I nodded. "Is that why you're waiting here?" I nodded again.

"It's his birthday," I explained. "Why are you here?"

"I like the sea," he said. For some reason, that sparked a friendship. He became my closest friend that I would do everything with. Five years later when we were both 14, we both admitted to wanting something more and two weeks later I got my first kiss. There was never a doubt in my mind that he was the only boy I could ever love. With every word, with every touch, with every day spent with him I fell more in love with him. He became a fisherman and every day I would wait on the dock to come home. We would spend time together just sitting and talking or chasing each other on the beach or helping out parents out around our houses. He was perfect and we were perfect and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Until the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. That's when everything changed.


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The air in our usual easygoing District had changed that day. Everyone was tense and so was the air. An eerie silence hung over us all. All of the eligible feared the worst and no one wanted to talk about it. The boats where coming back in earlier that day so that the fishers could get prepared for the Reaping. I was there to greet Fir when he got off the boat and noticed that he wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self. That day, he had a grim face on. He always got this way on Reaping day. He had himself convinced that he was going to get selected as male tribute and he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

"We've survived six years without getting selected, what's to say that this year will be different?" I said to reassure him.

"Our names are still in there L, we have a chance." He said dully.

"We are 18. We just have to make it through this one year and then we can be together forever. We won't have to worry about the Hunger Games ever again. Ever, okay?" I said.

"But Laurel, what if one of us gets selected?" He asked.

"We won't okay? The odds are ever in our favor, remember?"

"I sure hope so," Fir said quietly. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Just think about all the good times we will have after these stupid Games end." I was referencing the wedding that I was hoping to come soon. We had talked about it but there was no formal agreement. He walked me back to my house where we parted ways before the Reaping so we could prepare ourselves. We met at our favorite tree right outside the District Square, where people were beginning to assemble. We got into the line where the people with their names in were to sign in, using our blood. We stayed together and held each other's hand, our bodies pressed to each other. Even I was getting nervous now. My name was in with the other girls and I had a chance that it would be me. When Spikelet Selkirk walked out, District 4's ambassador, the low murmur of chatter stopped and eerie silence replaced it.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Huger Games!" she called enthusiastically. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I glanced up at Fir and smiled sarcastically. He looked down but couldn't even manage a smile. All the color was gone from his face and fear was written in his eyes. Spikelet rolled a video sent from the Capitol, reminding us why we even had a Hunger Games. When it ended she said,

"And now to choose District 4's very own tributes! Ladies first of course!" She wobbled over to the bowl with all the girls' names in it. She reached in and I squeezed Fir's hand as hard as I physically could.

It will not be me. It can't be. I repeated over and over in my head. Spikelet's voice brought me back to reality.

"And the female tribute is…Laurel Naysmith!" My stomach sank.

No. No. NO! How could this be happening? I can't be tribute, I can't! I felt my heart rate increase and my throat thicken. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Come on up my dear, there is nothing to be afraid of!" I heard Spikelet say in the background. I took a step forward but Fir pulled my arm. I turned to him; the peacekeepers were beginning to come towards us. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It will be okay," I told him letting go of his hand. "Don't worry," I was choking up now. I turned away before the first tear fell down my face. I walked up to the stage to stand alongside Spikelet.

"And now to choose our male tribute!" she said smiling. I searched the crowd for my parents. My dad was holding my hysterical mother tightly in his arms, trying to hold back his emotions too. I found Fir again, but avoided eye contact. He was crying too and his eyes were trying to find mine. They were pleading with me, like I had chosen to be up there. If only I could have chosen. I brought my attention back to Spikelet. She was putting her hand into the bowl fishing for the male name. In that moment I wanted more than anything to be back by Fir side, squeezing his hand.

"Fir Rollo!" Spikelet said cheerfully.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. I would not do it. No peacekeeper or sponsor or member of the Capitol could make me. I would not go into the arena with him. I would not kill him.

He walked up and stood next to me. I automatically grabbed his hand in mine and looked into his beautiful green eyes. They were full of fear; surely he was thinking the same thing as me. That this could end in nothing but a tragedy.

"Well here they are folks! Laurel Naysmith and Fir Rollo, your proud tributes!" Spikelet said and the crowd was silent. Everyone knew that we were together, and most everyone knew our parents. We were hurried out the door and back into the Hall of Justice where we were sent into separate rooms. That was the last thing I wanted, to be separated from him. My mom and dad came into visit me for an hour. We talked about how much we loved each other and my dad tried to give me the best ways that I could stay alive. My mother left crying and telling me that she believed in me. I didn't want to leave my parents. I wanted to go back to that day when I was nine, when the biggest worry I had was when my dad would get back. Now I had so many things to worry about that I couldn't function.


	3. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

They wouldn't let the two tributes to see each other until the car ride to the train and even then Spikelet sat in between us. We waved goodbye to our District who were cheering. I got on the train and as soon as the doors closed, jumped into Fir's arms. He held me so close and I let more tears cascade down my cheeks and neck. Soon I was sobbing and shaking so hard that the only thing holding me remotely steady was him. He kissed my forehead. Spikelet cleared her throat in the background but I didn't care. She had already caused me enough pain in the past 24 hours and I didn't need her ruining anything else for me.

"That's not going to win the Games," A male voice said. I looked up and sniffled. It was Finnick Odair, the winner of the 65th Hunger Games. I was confused as to why he was there until remembered that he must've been our mentor.

"I watched you win the Hunger Games and if that's what it takes then I have no chance," I replied coldly.

"Don't say that," Fir whispered.

"Your boyfriend's right," Finnick said walking over to the drinks. "You can't start off thinking like that."

"Well then what should I be thinking of?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing yet. I think you guys deserve some time alone. Even us people in the Victors Village keep up with the District gossip," He said. "We can start talking about tactics and strengths when we get to the Capitol."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I didn't want to be thinking about the Games, I wanted to go back to the days where I would spend days just being with Fir without a care in the world. We left the main room and went into what appeared to be my bedroom. I sat down on the plush bed. I lived in a well off district but this was still nothing like I had ever slept on. He sat down next to me and I fell into his chest. Tears still came, but they came with silence this time. He held me close to him and stroked my hair.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said. "But maybe we should just not think about it?"

"How? How can I not think about the fact that in two weeks you and I could very well be dead? Why did it have to be us?"

"I guess the odds weren't ever in our favor," he said, a meager attempt to make a joke. I wasn't laughing like I usually would at his stupid humor.

"That isn't funny," I told him.

"We know how to handle ourselves. Have you been getting training?" he asked. District 4 was considered a career district; many of our children are trained before getting selected.

"I got basic training, but nothing extensive," I told him. My Dad had taught me how to fish with a spear and tie knots, my mom how to cook with things that you couldn't get at the market and then I took the first basic training course at school but I had stopped after the first session ended. I never thought that I would really ever need the rest of the training. Boy was I wrong. But, there were other girls that kept on going, were still going. Why didn't they volunteer for me?

"I did," he said. "My dad started me when I was nine and then taught me on the side of the school course."

"That's why you would wait for him with me," I said the light going on in my head. "I thought you really just liked the sea!" It was weird, we had known each other for nine years and I didn't know this big thing about him.

"Fishing has helped a lot too," he said. So maybe we do have a chance.

"But what about the end?" I asked. That was really the only thing I was worried about.

"Let's not think about that just yet," he said. Before I could protest and argue that it would be a great time to discuss what would happen if it was just us left but the dinner bell rang before I could get to it. We went into the food car where the table was all set out. Spikelet was babbling on to Finnick who looked only mildly interested. Sitting on the table was a giant feast. I had never seen such delicious looking food in my whole life. They were serving meat that wasn't taken from the sea and the food didn't have that hint of seawater that I had grown so used to. I looked over at Fir who was devouring his as well.

"This is so good!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get too used to it," Finnick said. "In a few weeks you might have to survive on nothing."

"I thought you told us to not think about that," I retorted. I didn't get a good first impression of him.

"I did."

"Then shouldn't we be focusing on how awesome the food is here, right now?"

"I think the food is good here as well," Fir interjected.

"Yes, I have always thought that the food in the Capitol was the best." Spikelet commented.

"When was the last time you had food not prepared by the Capitol, Spikey?" Finnick asked skeptically.

"Just yesterday I had some sort of fresh fish dish prepared by some locals," she defended. "And I thought I told you to not call me that!"

"Spikey," he said blatantly ignoring her request. "Some of the locals make some pretty bad dishes."

"I don't think our food is bad it's just this food doesn't taste like it got yanked out of the sea," I explained. "It's a nice change,"

"Some people work very hard to bring you that seafood," Finnick said to me. I gave Fir that 'is this guy serious?' look. As if I didn't know how hard it was to work on the boats.

"Yes I happen to know that. But I am sure that all of the farmers in District 10 work just as hard to bring us this," I replied.

"I think you two are going to just love the Capitol!" Spikelet interjected smiling. "It is such a welcoming place and I have a feeling that you two may become a quick favorite,"

"Why?" I asked surprised. I mean sure we were from a supposed career district and usually we put on a good show but I can't imagine that I looked like a good candidate to choose.

"They love a good show and you two will be a good one," Finnick explained. Oh right, they must know that we are together. There was an awkward silence.

"But the Capitol is so beautiful and all the people there have such good personalities!' Spikelet continued. She really couldn't get past that. By this time it was dark out and I could tell that it was getting late.

"It's been a long day I think I will turn in now," I said putting my napkin down on my plate and standing up. "See you all in the morning,"

"I'm tired too," Fir said standing up next to me.

"Goodnight you two! We'll get you up bright and early in the morning before we get to the Capitol so you can prepare," Spikelet said before we left the room. I didn't know that we were that close to the Capitol. Fir dropped me off at my room like he always had done.

"Goodnight," I said to him, like I always had.

"Goodnight," he replied before leaning down to kiss me. It was a short kiss and it felt different. Whenever I kissed him before it felt lighthearted and full of love. This kiss felt like it had a timer on it, like our bodies knew that our time together was shrinking so it wanted to save that love for later. I didn't like that feeling. We went into our separate rooms. I got changed into the luxurious pajamas that had been provided for me. I cried myself to sleep that night and had terrible nightmares about what would happen to me during the Games. Was that what the rest of my life was going to be like? Nightmares and tears? I did not want it to be like that, not one bit. I didn't understand how my life went from complete bliss to a total nightmare in 24 hours. It was then that I first realized the true horrors of the Hunger Games. It wasn't that humans were being sent to kill each other; it was that children were the ones being sent. They were ripping any chance at normal lives for these tributes away. They were ripping my life away.


	4. The Capitol

**Chapter 3: The Capitol**

The next morning I woke up with a racing heart. I had a dream that I outlived Fir and had to stand back and watch him be brutally stabbed multiple times. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face several times. When I had finally calmed down I headed out to the food cart where Breakfast was being served. Before I entered I saw Fir and Finnick laughing about something. I figured it had something to do with fishing since they both had worked on the boats at one point. I walked into the room and sat down next to Spikelet who was immersed in an article about District 4, about me.

"It seems that you two are getting popular already!" she told me excitedly. I feigned equal enthusiasm. I really didn't want people to know about me or like me even though I knew how important it was.

"Good morning!" I said trying to get the boys' attention. Fir looked up and smiled at me while Finnick just looked up.

"Good morning beautiful," Fir said to me. Despite the situation, I still got butterflies in my stomach.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nightmares?" I asked. He nodded. "Me too,"

"Better get used to them," Finnick said picking up an apple.

"We should be very close to the Capitol now," Spikelet said interrupting us. I think she didn't like the idea of me arguing with my mentor.

"What should we do when we get there?" Fir asked Finnick.

"You two already have most of the population's attention with the career district and the suspected love thing so I would flaunt it. The Games are a television show and anything that will gain a good public opinion will help you in the future," Finnick told us.

"So show a lot of PDA?" I asked to clarify.

"Exactly."

"We can do that," Fir said smiling. We were pretty open about our relationship back home so I didn't see what the issue would be going ahead.

I ate a rushed breakfast because Spikelet wanted us to get ourselves ready for the Capitol's eyes before they saw us. I honestly had no clue what people from the Capitol really liked so I assumed that meant to dress up. I had just finished putting on my earrings when Fir came bursting into my room.

"We are here!" he exclaimed tugging me out into the room with the biggest windows. Even I was excited, the Capitol was supposedly gorgeous and wealthy and Fir's happiness usually rubbed off onto me. We stood by the window eagerly peering out to see our first glimpses. Finnick was sitting as far away as possible and Spikelet was trying to conceal her excitement. We pulled into the station and there were thousands of Capitol citizens who were cheering and waving. Fir put his arm around me and we waved back. I went up to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his face and we ended up kissing each other on the mouth. The crowd erupted into an even louder applause and nuzzled my face into his strong chest until we were out of view. I smiled up at him.

"That wasn't bad at all," I told him.

"Yeah I didn't mind," he replied.

"Well neither did the Capitol. You guys were a hit," Finnick complimented us.

"You two are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Spikelet told us. "You are a real life tragedy!" I had never heard someone so enthusiastic about tragedy in my life.

We were split up when the time came to go meet our stylists and prep team. Our stylist's name was Spens Cronin. After I got all the hair ripped from my body and I was cleaned and deemed ready to meet Spens I was put into a room. Apparently Fir got to meet with him first before I got to. When Spens walked in I immediately had to take in what he looked like. He was tall and lean, but that wasn't what stood out. He was dressed in all sea blue, even his skin and his hair looked like the ocean.

"I'm Spens," he said to me as I shook his hand. "I will be your stylist for the rest of the Games,"

"Nice to meet you," I replied. Then he got into what he had planned for the parade that evening.

"You do know that the parade is tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "And the tributes usually wear something to represent their District's industry,"

"Exactly,"

"We fish," I told him.

"I know. Now you could do the more traditional kind of stuff mermaids, jazzed up fisherman outfits but this year, given the circumstances, I decided to change it up,"

"How?" I asked. There was only so much you could do with the sea.

"I want him to be the jazzed up fisherman like usual. But this year because you guys are in love, you are going to be the fish that he reeled in." he told me getting excited.

"That's not a bad idea," I told him.

"Thanks. Fir will have a big fishing rod and every time he reels you in you have to kiss him," he continued. I blushed.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Now for the dress…" he said continuing and bringing in other stylists to help get me ready.


End file.
